


Hunt Hard, Play Harder

by rockhoochie



Series: Hunt Hard, Play Harder [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Impala Sex, Kinktober 2017, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Kinktober Prompt - Begging, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial“Let’s stay out here a bit longer, just you and me, “he suggested softly. He nipped my earlobe as a prelude to the kisses he began trailing down my neck. His fingers tangled in my hair, slowly gathering a section of it into his fist. I gasped as he suddenly pulled it back, my throat taut and exposed, the tingle in my spine morphing into a shudder of anticipation. “I think want to play with my sexy little kitten for a while.”





	Hunt Hard, Play Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut. I didn't name the female character to make this a sort-of reader insert. All of the sex is unprotected sex (please wrap it up IRL). Name-calling was my own prompt. **I do not condone name-calling/slut-shaming unless it's within the confines of consensual relationship where both parties enjoy it!** 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!

* * *

“I don’t know whether to be completely pissed off or totally turned on.”

My heart jumped a little as Dean sauntered his way back to the Impala, loosening his tie and rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt as he came towards me. Just watching him walk was enough to quicken my pulse and make my breath catch in my throat – all I could think about was helping him unbutton that damn shirt and running my hands across his broad chest.

I was sitting on the side of Baby’s hood, slowly swinging my legs back and forth, heels bouncing lightly off the tire. I parted my legs as he made his way in front of me, my dress hitching just a little further up my legs. As he placed his hands beside each of my thighs, I leaned forward to kiss him lightly on his lips.

“Why would you be pissed off, Agent…who are you today?” I teased.

“Agent Satriani” he snickered. “And to answer your question darlin’”, he started in that rough voice of his, “I should be pissed off that your treating my Baby like a park bench. On the other hand, you look fucking gorgeous sittin’ on her like that”.

“It was getting too hot sitting inside her,” I explained, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  “Didn’t think you’d be gone so long and I needed some air. Find anything?”

Dean straightened up and stepped back, placing one hand on his hip, the other cradling the back of his neck.  A hint of exasperation crossed his brow.

“Nah, bupkis. Looks like we’ll have to hit the books again tonight.”

I groaned. It was the first time we’d been out of our crappy motel room in two days, and the thought of going back and staring at our laptop screens and borrowed library books nearly made my skin crawl. This hunt was starting to wear on all three of us – we’d been at it for over a week now. For all the research Sam, Dean, and I had already done, for any hint of a lead we followed, this case was showing no sign of progress.

To make matters worse, there had only been one room left at the motel. Aside from a hurried and desperate fuck in the bathroom while Sam was out getting food our first night there, Dean and I hadn’t had much time to ourselves. We had managed to fool around a bit in the late hours of the night after Sam had fallen asleep– for the past three nights, I had woken up to Dean’s fingers stroking me inside and out, his free hand clamped tightly over my mouth to keep me quiet. Each of those times he had brought me to the edge, then dragged his fingers out just before I tipped over. And each of those times he would hum low and wickedly and whisper, “maybe I’ll let you come tomorrow, kitten.”

Between the sleep deprivation, the close quarters, the hunt with no end in sight, and the desperate need for an orgasm, I was about to lose my mind.

The sun was already starting to set, a full moon taking its place in the sky. By the time we’d get back to the motel it would be well past dark. I began mentally psyching myself up for another long night.

“Well,” I yawned, “Let’s stop and get some coffee on the way back.”

I began to slide off the Impala, but Dean came back towards me, hands on either side of me again, trapping me where I sat on the hood.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, the jade green of his eyes sparkling devilishly.

“I thought you wanted to leave. It’s getting dark, and we have more work to do”. We were in the middle of what seemed like nowhere, parked in the lot of a small State Park that no one else had seemed to want to visit that day. Not that I felt threatened by the desolation or the impending darkness – I was with a Winchester. But I did hope to get at least a cat-nap on the hour drive back to the motel.

He ran a hand slowly up my arm, sending a tingle up my spine. He followed the curve of my shoulder to the valley of my neck, and trailed his thick fingers to the back of my head. I felt the warmth of his breath against my ear as he leaned in, lightly running his nose along and behind it.

“Let’s stay out here a bit longer, just you and me," he suggested softly. He nipped my earlobe as a prelude to the kisses he began trailing down my neck. His fingers tangled in my hair, slowly gathering a section of it into his fist. I gasped as he suddenly pulled it back, my throat taut and exposed, the tingle in my spine morphing into a shudder of anticipation. “I think want to play with my sexy little kitten for a while.”

Warmth spread through me as he unleashed his plump, perfect lips on mine with a fervent and hungry kiss. His tongue demanded entrance immediately, which I granted as I wrapped arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, urging him closer. I had been wet for him for days, and moaned into his mouth when a new trickle of arousal rushed through my aching core. My hips began to rock of their own accord as our tongues stroked and tangled in each other’s mouths. I began to lose myself in the taste of him, that afternote of oak from the whiskey he had sipped from his flask, the whisper of peppermint from the gum he had chewed, the pleasant lingering of the coffee he had drank earlier. Kissing Dean was like drinking a drug – a drug that made my mind float, my body flush, and would always keep me coming back for more.

The sharp pinch of his teeth on my bottom lip only slightly brought me out of my narcotic-like daze. He released my hair and cupped my face in both of his hands, his thumbs gently stroking the apples of my cheeks.

“Would you like that?” he crooned, his voice thick as dark honey. One hand left my cheek and traveled down to my collarbone, sliding across the skin my sundress didn’t cover, and stopped on my breast. He kneaded it gently, bushing his thumb across the stiff peak of my already hard nipple. “Would you like me to play with you, kitten?”

It didn’t matter that we were in a parking lot with only the moonlight to illuminate us. I needed him so badly I could taste it.

I could only reply with a moan as he released my face and my breast, his hands skimming down my waist to the top of my thighs.

“I asked you a question, baby girl.”

I swallowed hard, my mouth and throat dry from panting. “Yes,” I breathed. “Yes, play with me Dean.”

“That’s my girl.”

He pulled me off the Impala, easing me down. No sooner than my feet touched the ground, he spun me around, pinning my back flush against his chest.

“Hands on the hood sweetheart, and spread those legs,” he ordered as he slowly bent me forward against the car. I complied ardently, loving the way he took control like this.

“What a perfect ass”, he muttered as I felt him rub each cheek. I hummed with a smile as I felt the hem of my sundress being pushed up my thighs, excited for his reaction when he discovered I wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. As soon as the fabric was up to my waist, I heard a soft “fuck” escape his lips.

“No panties, huh?” he rasped. “You must want my cock bad. Such a little cockslut for me, aren’t you?”

His words shot straight to my throbbing clit. “Fuck, yes Dean” I whimpered, “God, please I need your cock inside of me”.

I heard him chuckle softly behind me. He pulled me back upwards, my head leaning against his chest. I could feel his stiff cock against my ass, and couldn’t stop myself from grinding against it.

“Mmm, can’t wait for me to fill you up, can you? Let’s see if you’re ready to take it," he said.

Dean held me against him with one arm while his free hand found its way to the apex of my thighs. He ran a finger up the center of my folds, moaning as my slick covered it.

“My god, baby girl, you’re dripping for me. But you don’t get my cock just yet.”

I cried out as he thrust two fingers deep inside of me. He pumped them in and out slowly, barley brushing my g-spot. My breathing turned into constant moans, sighs, and whimpers as he fucked me with his fingers.  

“Love hearing my kitten purr,” he murmured. “Love every sound you make when I’m touching you, licking you, fucking you…love how soaking wet your pussy is for me…”    

My legs were shaking, my walls tightening around his fingers, the urge to come becoming raw need.

"Jesus Dean, please…” I whined.

“Christ, I love hearing you beg. I can’t wait to shove my cock inside this tight, sweet pussy.”

I felt his fingers crook just right deep inside of me while his thumb slowly circled my clit. “Tell me how much you want it, sweetheart. How bad does my little cockslut want it?”

“Want every inch of it deep inside me.  Want to come all over you, feel my cunt clench around you, make you come inside me…want it so bad Dean, fuck, please, need your hard cock…Dean, oh my god…yes..”

I felt my body winding up as his broad fingers moved in and out, delivering jolts of electricity with each circle of his thumb against my clit.

“You ready to come, baby girl?”

I replied with a string of whispered yesses and pleas, the gathering force of my release taking everything else away from me.

Something between a whine, a curse, and a scream passed my lips as he withdrew his fingers. I heard an almost vindictive chuckle rumble from his chest.

“Thought you wanted to come all over my cock?” he said, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

“Jesus Dean, you’re killing me,” I panted.

“I’m not done playing with you yet,” he growled, turning me around to face him. He took a step back, unzipping the fly of his dress pants. “On your knees, kitten.”

I sank down on to the concrete of the parking lot, the discomfort of the hard surface on my knees fleeting as soon as he pulled his thick, rock hard length free of his pants. Reaching for his hips, I couldn’t help but lick my lips at the sight of him slowly stroking his huge, perfect dick.

“You want this?” he teased.

“Yes, let me taste you…”

I grabbed his waist and pulled closer, letting my tongue lick a slow stripe up his length and circle the tip, lapping up the salty bead of pre-cum that had formed at the head.

Dean groaned at the minimal contact, lacing his fingers through my hair and locking my head in position in front of him.

“Open up, sweetheart. Show me what a good whore you are and fuck me with that hot mouth of yours.”

Holding the base of his shaft, I took as much as I could of him into my mouth, sliding him in until he almost hit the back of my throat. I moaned at the taste of him, the sensation of his throbbing cock stretching my lips. I heard him hiss as the sounds I made reverberated against him. I bobbed up and down slowly, Dean guiding my motions, swirling my tongue around his thickness, spending a little more time licking along the small indent just under the tip. I gazed up at him, watching him stare through half-lidded eyes as my mouth enveloped him.

When his eyes met mine, the sound of something primal and guttural escaped his chest as he pushed my head down and slammed into my mouth. His head flew back with a groan.

“Fuck, you take my cock so good baby.”

I moaned in response, my lips tight around him, tongue twirling, my hand gliding along what wouldn’t fit in my mouth.

“Such a hungry slut for my cock, aren’t you?” he mumbled as I worked him over.  “That’s a good girl…that’s it baby, let me feel your throat…”

A muffled cry caught in my chest as I curled my lips around him, sliding him as far back as I could until he hit the soft flesh of my throat. I fought back a gag, felt my eyes start to water, but didn’t care – I wanted to devour him, wanted him in me any way I could get it…

“So good…” I heard him mumble in a rough whisper. “So fucking good…”

His praises were sending pulse after pulse of liquid heat straight to my core. I trailed a hand toward my center, sliding a finger through the slick-soaked center of my folds, circling around my swollen clit that was begging for friction. I mewled as the pleasure of touching myself while I sucked Dean off sent me into a lust-filled high.

Dean’s hands were still tangled in my hair. He pulled up, causing me to stop my movements. I released his cock, slick and covered with my saliva, out of my mouth.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” he scolded, his sandpaper voice deep and smoky.

My breaths came fast, chest rising and falling in a quick cadence of gasps and pants.

“Had to touch myself, Dean. Wanted to feel how wet I was for you…shit, baby my pussy’s fucking soaked for you…” My voice shook and began to falter as I spoke. Losing myself in raw desire, I dipped my index finger into my entrance before trailing it back to my clit, pressing against it harder and circling faster.

“I don’t think so kitten,” he growled, tucking his cock back into his pants. “On your feet now.”

As soon as I stood up, Dean grabbed me by the waist and lifted me back onto the side of Baby’s hood. He fisted the hair at the nape of neck and tugged it back, forcing my eyes to meet his.

“Are you such a filthy slut that you need to play with yourself? Can’t wait for my fingers or my cock?”

My mind was completely lost in a fog of heat, nearly ready to explode just from the deliciously filthy words coming out of his mouth.  It took almost all I had to manage a reply.

“Dean…” I croaked meekly, “Please…fuck me…give your little cockslut what she needs…”

He released his grip on my hair, draping his hands over my shoulders.

“Lay back,” he ordered.

I laid myself down against the cool metal, my ass positioned right on the edge, Dean standing between my dangling legs.

His rough, calloused hands skimmed over my knees and up my thighs, pushing the fabric of my dress toward my waist until he had my pussy fully exposed. He trailed his finger over my center, barely touching me, causing my hips to buck forward.

“This is my pussy to play with,“ he growled, as he continued to trace the outline of my folds. “My pussy to fuck…my pussy to touch…” he slipped the very tip of his thumb into my entrance as he began to bend himself forward, teasing my wet hole as he placed kisses on my exposed stomach. His lips traveled further down until I could feel his hot breath against my core. “My pussy to taste…”

He grabbed of both my legs roughly, lifting them up and over his shoulders. His fingers spread me open as he licked a long, slow stripe from my entrance to my clit. I shuddered when he dipped his tongue inside of me, practically screaming as he licked every inch of my cunt, grabbing the short hairs on his head and grinding myself against his sinfully perfect mouth. I heard him snickering menacingly underneath my relentless moaning…he knew I was on the edge again and he was enjoying every minute of his nearly torturous ministrations. He gave me one final slow lick before raising his head.

“I can’t get enough of seeing you like this, kitten.”

He ran his hands up my torso as I lay on the hood of the car, my dress hitched up to my stomach, chest heaving, skin flushed and red hot. He massaged my still clothed breasts as he looked me up and down.

“You’re so fucking beautiful laid out like this, my pretty slut spread out on my Baby, begging to be fucked…”

Unable to take anymore, I pushed myself up and threw my arms around his neck. I caught his lips with a kiss, shoving my tongue inside his mouth, tasting my arousal on him.

“For fuck’s sake Dean,” I mumbled between kisses, “I need your cock now.”

With a grunt, he lifted me to the ground again, his lips never leaving mine as he walked us toward the back door of the Impala. I heard the door open, and sucked in a breath as he released me from our kiss.

“Get in,” he demanded, gesturing for me to climb in the backseat. He slid in quickly after me, practically slamming the door closed.                                           

“Take that dress off,” he ordered.

He watched me pull the simple dress over my head as he removed his tie, tossing it over the front seat along with my dress. I was almost completely naked, save for the black lace bra I had been wearing underneath.

I fumbled for his belt as we lost ourselves in another kiss. The second I had it unfastened, he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down past his knees along with his boxers in one swift movement, his cock springing free. I couldn’t help but wrap my lips around it again, licking and sucking as I stretched myself out on the bench seat.

“Can’t get enough, can you baby girl?” he rasped.

I hummed in reply as I hollowed out my cheeks, bracing myself to take him in as far as I could again.

Dean groaned loudly. “Fuck…kitten, you need to stop…don’t wanna come in your mouth…”

I released him and rose to my knees. Dean slid towards me, the bright green of his eyes now almost completely black with lust.

I pulled myself on to his lap, straddling him, positioning my warm, wet center just in front of his hard length. I trapped his lips with mine again, opening his shirt button by button. Once his bare chest was revealed, my mouth found its way to the pulse of his neck. I nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin, drawing a guttural moan from him as I ran my hands along the curves of his firm chest, grinding my core against him.

“Dean,” I breathed, “baby let me ride you…please…wanna ride your hard cock…”

“Oh I know you do, you fucking whore,“ he spat as he maneuvered to unhook my bra and send it flying. “And you’re going to.”

I rose up, ready to take him. He ran the head of his cock up and down my folds, teasing me, making me gasp when I finally felt him guide the tip to my entrance and push in slightly.

“Tell me what you are,” he demanded.

“I’m your little cockslut, Dean.”

“Are you gonna ride me good? Gonna take every fucking inch of my cock into that sweet pussy?”

“Yes, please, give me your cock, let me take it…”

I nearly saw stars as he filled me with one hard thrust. At this angle, he hit my sweet spot instantly, and I cried out as I began to rock my hips quickly. I was wound so tight I could already feel the heat pooling in my stomach.

“Slow down kitten…want you to ride me nice and slow…that’s my girl. _Fuck_ your cunt feels amazing, so tight, dripping around my cock…”

I whimpered as he took a breast into his mouth, licking and sucking my hardened nipple. When he took it between his teeth and tugged gently, a pathetic cry escaped me. The slow pace and his attention to my breasts had me teetering at the precipice – I felt my orgasm building and building, burning at my core, begging to be released.

“Dean, please I’m so close…” I whined.

“Does my little slut need to fuck me harder?”

“Yes…oh god, yes…”

“Then do it kitten. Ride my cock nice and fucking hard. Let me feel you come all over me.”

I began bucking wildly, raising myself up and down on him as he met me thrust for thrust. I braced myself against the backseat when I felt his thumb on my clit.

“De – I…oh shit…I’m…”

“Such a good girl...fuck that’s it…come for me baby…come for me now…”

I sank down on him and I was gone, coming harder than I ever thought possible, screaming as torrents of white hot ecstasy ripped through me over and over. A rush of wetness coated my walls as Dean rode me through my orgasm, praising me in between curses as he chased his own release, thrusting up into me faster and faster until I felt his rhythm falter. He came with a long, gravelly grunt, filling me up with his hot cum, his cock twitching inside the warmth of my soaked cunt.

We rocked against one another gently as we came down, sharing our breath as our chests heaved. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his, steadying my breathing as my heart continued to thrum in my chest.

Dean traced his finger from my temple to the curve of my chin. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the brilliant green of his, staring into mine adoringly, and a soft smile across his lips.

“I love you. Love you so much,” he said, brushing my lips with the gentlest kiss.

“I love you too, Dee.”

He groaned at the loss of warmth as I lifted myself off of him, giggling as I turned to sit on the now sticky bench seat beside him.

“Whatcha giggling about, sweetheart?” he asked.

“We made a bit of a mess in here.”

Dean looked around the floor of the car. He leaned down and grabbed a discarded flannel shirt that had been sticking out halfway under the front seat. With the softest touch, he wiped away the remnants of our mixed climaxes, sweeping the soft cotton gently between my legs.

“Isn’t that Sam’s shirt?” I asked.

He stopped to briefly study the flannel. “Huh. Sure is.” He used it again to wipe himself off and tossed it back on the floor.

I laughed. “Oh he’ll just love that.”

“Well, that’s what he gets for leaving his clothes in here.”

Dean began to button and zip himself back together as I leaned my naked body over the front seat in search of my dress. He wasn’t able to resist giving me a playful slap on my ass.

“Watch it, Winchester” I said, sitting back down beside him and pulling my dress over my head, “If you keep that up you’ll get me all hot and bothered again.”

“Is that a promise?”

Just then, “Heat of the Moment“ came blaring from Dean’s cell phone in the glove compartment.

“And that would be Sammy, wondering where the hell we are,” Dean sighed. “We should head back.”

We shared one more kiss before climbing out the back door and settling into the front seat.

***

Dean called his brother back after he got us back on the main highway. Although it wasn’t the safest thing in the world, I was stretched out across the seat, resting my head on the solid muscle of Dean’s thigh. The rumble of Baby’s engine, the roll of the smooth pavement under her tires, and the crushed velvet thickness of Dean’s voice began to lull me into a contented sleep.

“On our way back now…nah, didn’t find anything…uh huh…really? Dude, that’s awesome…well it is...for god sake, just go have some fun…alright.” He ended the call, placing his phone back in the glove compartment.

“What’s going on?” I asked sleepily.

“Sammy spent a little time at the diner across from the motel. The waitress just invited him to her place.” Dean said with a smile. “You know what that means?”

“That your brother’s finally getting laid?”

“That and…” he paused as he took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on my head, petting me softly. “It means that I get some more playtime”.

I hummed as a smile crossed my lips, the beginnings of a twinge of arousal prickling through my skin.

“I don’t know, Dean…” I trailed my hand up his thigh and placed it between his open legs, palming him through the smooth fabric of his pants. “I think that means I get to play with you for a change," I purred.

I felt him stiffen against my hand, a low moan escaping his lips. “In fact…”

I raised myself up beside him, pulling my hand away from the hardness forming between his legs to undo the button and zipper of his pants. I reached in to pull out his cock, slowly stroking his length up and down.  Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly as he breathed in a sharp intake of air.

I leaned in close to his ear and murmured, “I think my playtime starts right now.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here or on Tumblr [@rockhoochie](https://rockhoochie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
